Proyecto otome
by natsuxshizu 4 ever
Summary: Ya a pasado un tiempo desde que el carnaval de las himes finalizara todas ya tienen una vida normal… pero una organización que se hacen llamar "los Zipang" están buscando a Natsuki para que les entregue el proyecto que su difunta madre Kuga Saeko dejo… pero las himes y unos nuevos amigos harán todo lo posible para que eso no ocurra
1. Prologo

Prologo

Ya han pasado 9 meses desde que el carnaval de las hime's terminara, y desde entonces nuestras queridas himes comenzaron a tener una vida normal como cualquier otra persona.

Shizuru, Reito y Haruka ya se avían graduado y ahora estaban yendo a la universidad de fukka ya que ellos no se querían separa de sus amigos y decidieron que cuando todos se graduaran dentro de 3 años se irían a estudiar a Tokio.

Desde que Haruka se enteró lo que su querida amiga sentía por ella en el carnaval decidió darle una oportunidad a ver lo que pasaba, y al descubrir que ella también estaba enamorada de su querida Yukino le pidió que sean novias hacendó que ya tengan 5 meses de noviazgo.

Mai y Tete mantuvieron una relación por unos meses pero al ver que en realidad estaban enamorados de otras personas decidieron terminar quedando solo como amigos, Tete confeso sus sentientes a Shiho y pidiéndole que fuera su novia a la que ella no pensó dos veces en decir que si ahora tienen 2 meses a haber comenzado a salir, mientras que Mai prefería no confesarle a Mikoto lo que sentía por ella ya que temía ser rechazada por la ahora no tan pequeña Mikoto la que ya sabía las diferentes formas de querer.

Takumi y Akira volvieron de américa ahora como novios desde hace 7 meses Takumi se a recuperado por completo de la operación ahora estaba mucho más sano y fuerte y entro al club de baloncesto, Akira comenzó a actuar más femenina ya que como toda avía terminado ya no tendría que ocultar su género y avía entrado nueva mente al club de arte.

Mikoto a crecido mucho en estos últimos meses, su cuero ya no era la de una niña sino de toda una jovencita bien formada, entro al club de kendo ya que le encantaba el arte de la espada.

Nao comenzó a ser un poco más abiertas con los demás y haciendo amigos claro que sus amigos solo eran Mai, Mikoto, Yukino, Natsuki y Tete ya que todavía no confiaba tanto en las otra personas, mientras que la mama de Nao todavía seguía en coma pero los doctores la habían dicho que pronto su madre despertaría.

Reito comenzó a recuperar el tiempo perdido con Mikoto haciéndolos ser unos hermanos muy unidos hacendó.

Midori volvió a la academia ya que le encantaba enseñar, pero también descubrió que estaba enamorada de Youko y no soportaba estar mucho tiempo legos de ella, Youko ahora era una de las doctoras del hospital de fukka pero también seguía siendo la enfermera de la academia.

Natsuki después del carnaval comenzó a ser más atente con Shizuru la comenzó a mandar mensajes, a buscarla a la universidad para llevarla hasta su departamento y salir los fin de semanas entre otras cosas, a Shizuru le encantaba que fuera hace ya que le daba una leve esperanza de que podría tener algo más que una simple amistad con su amada rebelde, mientras que Natsuki a acepto que amaba a Shizuru desde hace tiempo pero al estar muy concentrada en su venganza no se avía dado cuenta, pero ella prefería no confesarle sus sentimientos a Shizuru por temor a que ella a final la abandonase como lo hicieron su padre y madre, ella no soportaría que su amada amatista la dejase manteniendo sus sentimientos ocultos.

_**Hola a todos espero**_ que les allá gustado este prologo ya estoy comenzando a escribir el primer capítulo… espero que dejen sus comentarios para saber si les gusto o no… también acepto críticas o/y oncejos ya que soy nueva en esto de escribir fics y no tengo mucha experiencia n/un

Bueno ya nos estaremos leyendo hasta la próxima (*-*)7


	2. Capitulo 1

Capítulo 1

Era un día normal en la academia fukka un grupo de estudiantes se encontraban en el patio debajo de un árbol comiendo sus respectivos almuerzos y manteniendo una conversación amena.

-ne… chicos que tal si vamos al karaoke este fin de semana –propone mai mientras comía un poco de su almuerzo y acariciaba la cabeza de Mikoto que estaba recostada en su regazo

- ja… quieres decir "chicos me acompañan al karaoke para verme canta hora y horas sin cansarme" –se burlaba Nao intentando imitar la voz de la chica de grandes atributos

Mai le dirige una mirada asesina para que no siguiera con la broma a lo cual la peli roja lo entendió de inmediato y prefirió callar antes de salir mal herida, hacendó que sus amigos rían.

- bueno, bueno y que tal si hacemos un picnic con todos… hace tiempo no hacemos una reunión con los demás –proponía sonriente tate

- buena idea además Natsuki estaría muy feliz en estar cerca de su ex kaichou – decía mai sonriendo al ver que la morena casi se ahoga con un poco de arroz que estaba comiendo

- cof cof… porque estaría feliz en ver a shizuru? –Natsuki decía esto con un leve sonrojo mirando hacia un costado para que sus amigos no se dieran cuenta de su sonrojo

- vamos cachorro no lo tienes que estar ocultando ya sabemos que estas enamoradita de la loca de Fujino… se te nota la cara de idiota que pones cuando la miras jajajaja –Nao reía como loca al ver el terrible sonrojo que tenía la ex hime de hielo

- yo no amo a Shizuru, solo la quiero como una buena amiga solo eso –Natsuki intentaba convencer a sus amigos de ello pero ni ella misma se la creyó

Los demás al notar que no llegarían a nada y que la princesa de hielo evadiría todas las preguntas que le harían acerca de la ex kaichou decidieron cambiar de tema, pero Mai no se daría por vencida y cuando volvieran a su habitación (N/A: lo cual ahora compartía con Natsuki también) le preguntaría porque se negaba tanto a sus sentimientos hacia la ex presidenta del consejo estudiantil, estuvieron hablando de la salida de este fin de semana haciendo que se olvidaran de la relación confusa que mantenían Natsuki y la idola de fukka.

- bueno entonces aremos un picnic el sábado a las 1:30 p.m en el parque… nos encontramos allá o nos reunimos en algún lado y vamos todos junto para allá? –pregunto la ex dueña de kagutsuchi

- sería mejor que nos encontremos allá a la hora acordada- decía Yukino limpiando sus lentes con un pañuelo

- si sería lo mejor… quienes invitan a Suzushiro-san, Kanzaki-sempai, Fujino-san, Midori-sensei, Takumi-kun, Akira-san y Youko-sensei? Shiho no podrá venir ya que se va a la casa de su abuela- les decía Tate mirando a sus amigas

- yo me encargare de avisarle a Takumi y Akira-chan- se ofreció mai

- yo se lo diré a Haruka-chan- Yukino

- yo a mi anu-he… mmm –dijo Mikoto levantándose del regazo de Mai

-me encargare de decírselo al par de borrachas- sonreía Nao pensando que harían ya que cuando se juntaban todos era igual que problemas

- y yo se lo diré a Shizuru- Natsuki al decir el nombre de la castaña sé que con una sonrisa tonta

Antes de que Nao comenzara a molestar a Natsuki se escuchó la campana que indicaba que el almuerzo avía terminado lo cual Natsuki suspiro de alivio de no escuchar las bromas de la araña, todo se levantaron y comenzaron a guardar sus obentos se despidieron y se dirigieron a sus respectivos salones… Mai, Yukino, Tate y Natsuki este año eran compañeros de clase… mientras que Nao y Mikoto este año eran compañeras nueva mente como el año pasado.

Mientras tanto en la universidad de fukka (al lado de la academia)

Se encontraba caminando por los pasillos 3 jóvenes dirigiéndose a la cafetería de la universidad conversando y riendo, Reito y Shizuru al menos ya que su amiga rubia estaba de mal humor.

-no estoy de humor para sus borrases – decía Haruka pero en ese momento recibió un mensaje de su novia y lo leyó

Mensaje de Yukino "se dice bromas Haruka-chan" (N/A: no pregunten como lo supo xD)

- vamos, vamos no es para tanto Suzushiro-san solo es una cena de negocios –dijo Reito mientras se sentaba en una mesa de la cafetería

-pero gracias a esa dichosa cena tuve que cancelar una cita que tenía con Yukino mañana –se quejaba la rubia

-ara, pero podrás tener tu cita con Kikukawa-san otro día –intentar de calmar a la rubia ya que estaba comenzando a romper a la pobre mesa

- si es cierto bubuzuke… además mi padre esta como loco por esa cena con los Blans –decía Haruka recordando como su padre estaba organizaba todo para que la cena con los Blans fuera un éxito

- bueno eso no es raro la familia Blan es una empresa farmacéutica y mecánica muy conocido en el mundo además hace años que ninguna empresa podía conseguir un contrato con ellos hasta apenas 4 meses, mi padre está intentado conseguí un contrato con ellos también- decía Reito tomando un poco de su te

- ara, sería mejor dejar eso a un lado –intentado cambiar la conversación la castaña ya que no le interesaba mucho los negocios… ya estaba siendo obligada por su padre a estudiar economía ya que los Fujinos tenían una sola heredera y esa era Shizuru por lo tanto era la única que podrá tener el control de la empresa

- si tienes razón Shizuru-san… mejor hablemos sobre tu relación sospechosa con Kuga-san –decía el único hombre del grupo con una notoria sonrisa

- ara- se quedó paralizada Shizuru por el nuevo tema

- es verdad, la delincuente últimamente te es muy atenta bubuzuke- decía Haruka

- no pasa nada entre nosotras… Natsuki y yo solo somos buenas amigas –Shizuru dijo esto último con un gesto de tristeza pero para su suerte sus amigos no se dieron cuenta… o eso creía

- bueno si tú lo dices… y que aran ahora ya que no tenemos la última clase y salimos temprano –Reito cambio de tema ya que él se percató del gesto de tristeza que hizo Shizuru y no quería seguir metiendo dedo a la herida

- recién le envié un mensaje a Yukino…pasare tiempo con ella para recompensarle al haber cancelado nuestra cita- contesto Haruka guardando su celular en su bacillo

- bueno yo no sé… supongo que iré a mi departamento y adelantare los trabajos que nos enviaron a hacer los profesores –en ese momento Shizuru recibio un mensaje de Natsuki "Shizuru te gustaría salir a dar una vuelta con migo?" –o mejor daré una vuelta por allí con mi Natsuki- dijo mientas le contestaba el mensaje a Natsuki

"ara, Natsuki me quiere secuestrar y tenerme para ella solita (Shizuru)" se reía para sus adentros al imaginar a Natsuki con un lindo sonrojo

"oi Shizuru…! Si no quieres salir con migo está bien (Natsuki)" y efectiva mente Shizuru tenía razón ya que Natsuki contestaba el mensaje con un leve sonrojo agradeciendo a sus adentros que la castaña no la estaba viendo ya que de segura mente le comenzaría a hacer bromas

"yo no dije eso T-T claro me encantaría salir con tigo na tsu ki (Shizuru)"

"bueno te pasare a buscar a la uni en 25 min. Nos vemos (Natsuki)"

"está bien, hasta pronto Natsuki (Shizuru)"

Después de esa mini conversación con su Natsuki tuvo una sonrisa deslumbrante se despidió de Reito y Haruka y se dirigió a buscar unos libros que necesitaba a la biblioteca para luego dirigirse a la entrada de la universidad donde se encontraba una chica de pelo azabache en una moto esperándola.

- lamento haberte hecho esperar natsuki –se disculpaba Shizuru mientras se acercaba a la chica de la moto

- no te reocupes recién llegó –decías Natsuki mientras le daba esa sonrisa que le encantaba a Shizuru- nos vamos?- pregunto

-claro… pero te molestaría si primero vamos a mi departamento? Tengo que dejar mis libros –dijo Shizuru mostrando sus apuntes y los libros que saco de la biblioteca

- no ay problema vamos –le entrego un casco y Shizuru se la puso y se subió a la moto- sujétate –Natsuki mientras decía eso Shizuru se sujetó de la cintura de la morena haciendo que la menor se sonrojara

- así? –Shizuru le susurro en su oído provocándole un escalofrío a Natsuki

- s…si –contestaba nerviosa y sonrojada pero con el casco no se notó encendió la moto y arranco con todo

15 minutos después ya se encontraba en el departamento de Shizuru

- pasa Natsuki ponte cómoda dejo esto en mi habitación y nos vamos –dijo Shizuru solo obteniendo un leve "umm" de la morena

Mientras que Shizuru se fue a su habitación Natsuki se recostó en el sofá mirando el departamento de la castaña ya que desde que la mayor se mudó al departamento hace 5 meses ella nunca había entrado, en muchas ocasiones la acompaño hasta la puerta pero nunca entro ya que a veces se tenía que ir de nuevo a la academia a entrenar, Natsuki había entrado al club de natación, pero ya era una costumbre para ella al recogerla de la universidad y dejarla en el departamento se despedía y luego se iba a veces llegaba tarde pero no le importaba mientras estuviera cerca de su amada amatista al menos por un momento…El departamento de Shizuru era elegante y espacioso, había una cocina comedor, el living, baño, lavadero y 3 habitaciones 2 habitaciones de huéspedes y la otra obviamente de Shizuru… más que un departamento parecía una casa.

- a Natsuki le gusta mi departamento? –pregunto la castaña al ver que su rebelde miraba todo el departamento

- ehh si… aunque es muy grande para una sola persona –respondió Natsuki volteando a ver a Shizuru pero al verla sé que petrificada ya que la castaña se había cambiado su pantalón de mezclilla y blusa por unos jeans levis y una blusa violeta con volados… Shizuru al ver que Natsuki no reaccionaba decidió a hablar

- ara… si es algo grande pero era el único departamento que encontré que estaba cerca de la universidad – Decía la castaña mientras se acercaba a Natsuki quien reacciono y miro a los ojos de la amatista

- b..bueno ahora nos vamos? –dijo Natsuki extendiendo su mano hacia Shizuru ara que la tomara ella ni lenta ni perezosa se la tomo muy feliz

- vamos- decía la ex presidente apretándole la mano a la morena

Salieron del departamento y se dirigieron al estacionamiento donde habían dejado aparcada la moto de la morena.

- donde me llevara mi Natsuki? –preguntaba Shizuru mientras se subía atrás de la morena y la sujetaba de la cintura

- es una sorpresa… –Natsuki diciendo esto últimos y mirando como Shizuru se colocaba el casco con un tierno mohín que provoco que la morena se sonrojara, encendió el motor y se fueron...

_Cerca de ahí_

_-señor ya localizamos a Kuga Natsuki- se escuchaba la voz de un hombre quien se comunicaba a través de una radio observaba a Natsuki y Shizuru alegándose con la moto de la primera _

_- perfecto, solo resta esperar que "ellos" hagan su movimiento mantengan a Natsuki vigilada y no la pierdan de vista- le respondía un señor a través de la radio_

_- si señor –el hombre al decir esto el señor corto la comunicación _

_- pronto nos veremos nueva mente Natsuki- decía a la nada el señor observando una foto de Natsuki_


	3. Capitulo 2

_**Capítulo 2**_

Ya habían pasado media hora viajando en la moto al destino desconocido por Shizuru pero aunque la castaña intentara descubrir donde la llevaba su amada rebelde no le decía nada solo recibía como respuesta un "no seas impaciente" o un "ya lo veras" decidió cerrar los ojos y disfrutar el viaje, pero al sentir que Natsuki se detenía comenzó a abrir los ojos.

-¿ya llegamos? –dijo Shizuru observando como Natsuki se bajaba de la moto

-no, ahora tenemos que seguir a pie… pero ya falta poco –dijo Natsuki sonriendo tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a bajar de la moto lo cual la castaño tomo sin pensarlo

Pasaron unos minutos caminando pasando por rocas resbalosa pero Natsuki en ningún momento soltó la mano a Shizuru ayudándola a pasar entra la piedras para que no se cayera y se lastimara, hasta que llegaron a las orillas de la playa donde Shizuru se quedó viendo la hermosa imagen que el atardecer le brindaba del océano junto a su persona más importante, Natsuki miraba a la castaña de reojo levemente sonrojada, pero rápida mente desvió la mirada para no ser pillada por Shizuru.

-ven siéntate Shizuru- dijo soltando su mano y sentándose en la arena mirando a la chica de su lado

-es hermoso Natsuki… y parece que este sitio no es muy concurrido- decía la castaña mientras se sentaba a lado de la morena

-es verdad… esta parte de la playa no es muy conocido además la única forma de llegar aquí es entre medio de las rocas- le contestaba recostándose en sus brazos mirando el atardecer

Natsuki y Shizuru se quedaron en silencio disfrutando la compañía de la otra mirando el paisaje del océano, pero Natsuki desvió la mirada del paisaje al percibir que su adorada castaña estaba temblando de frio, la morena se sacó la campera que llevaba y se la puso a la castaña para que ya no tuviera frio.

-ookini Nat su ki- agradeció la castaña mirando con intensidad a la morena

-jeje no es nada Shizuru- dijo rascándose la nuca sonrojada –será mejor que te lleve de vuelta a tu departamento antes que se haga más tarde –le decía mientras se levantaba y se sacaba la arena

-ara, yo quería quedarme más tiempo- le decía hacendó un tierno mohín que hizo que Natsuki se quedara con una cara de boba

-te prometo que te traeré de vuelta- decía la morena

Shizuru solo acepto y se paró con ayuda de su Natsuki, quien la tomo de la mano y la llevo hasta su moto sin soltarla tardaron unos minutos en llegar al departamento de la castaña Natsuki la acompaño hasta la puerta.

-gracias por el día Natsuki- decía Shizuru abriendo la puerta de su departamento

-no fue nada… espera Shizuru- detuvo a la castaña antes que entrara a su departamento

-que sucede Natsuki?- se detuvo la castaña

-etto… es que quería avisarte que el sábado aremos un picnic con los demás y bueno quería saber si podías ir? –le preguntaba sonrojaba

-claro… ¿a qué hora es?- le sonreía la castaña

-a la 1:30 p.m en el parque… nos quedamos en que nos encontraríamos todos allí- le decía Natsuki –etto… Shizuru emm… t…te molestaría si te vengo a buscar para irnos juntas para allí?- decía nervioso y sonrojada

-ara, por supuesto me encantaría nat…su…ki- le decía su nombre en silabas mientras se acercaba al rostro de la motociclista besándole la mejilla y dejando a Natsuki paralizada

-…- Natsuki se quedó sin palabra hasta que vio que Shizuru ingresaba a su departamento pero antes de que ella ingresara le hablo- Shi…Shizuru te vendré a buscar a las 12:30 p.m –la castaña solo sonrió y le dijo "nos vemos" y se despidió con un beso en la mejilla a Natsuki, ella solo se quedó estática y sonrojada logrando solo pronuncias "hasta mañana" y viendo como la castaña entraba a su departamento

Después de la despedida y que Natsuki por fin reaccionara, se fue a donde aparco su adorada moto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y se dirigió hacia los dormitorios… a llegar se fue a su habitación que lo compartía con Mai y Mikoto al estar en frente de la puerta se percibe un delicioso aroma en el aire y al instante adivino que era la famoso ramen de Mai y no se equivocó ya que cuando entro la peli naranja estaba sirviendo la comida.

-bienvenida Natsuki… ¿como te fue con Shizuru-san? - saludaba la chica con pechonalida muy grande mirando como su amiga dejaba su casco en su cama

-bien, le conté sobre el picnic y dijo que podrá ir- dijo la morena sentándose en la mesa para comer

-qué bien!.. Lamentable mente Takumi y Akira no podrán ir ya que es su mes aniversario y decidieron ir al cine- contaba Mai mientras dejaba los platos en la mesa

-Anu-he me dijo que ira- decía Mikoto mientras se devoraba su plato de ramen

-Mikoto no comas tu comida tan rápido… y tu deja de ponerle tanta mayonesa- les regañaba Mai sirviéndole más ramen a la chica gato ya que de un abrir y cerrar de ojos se lo termino

-como digas mama Mai- bromeaba Natsuki comiendo su mayonesa con ramen y esperando la reacción de su mejor amiga

-que no me llames así..! – decía enojada Mai ahora comiendo su ramen

Después de que todas terminaran de comer, Mikoto se quedó dormida en la cama que compartía con Mai mientras la peli naranja limpiaba los platos y Natsuki miraba la tele

-nee… Natsuki- se acercaba con dos tazas de té y entrego una a la morena quien lo acepto la taza

-mmm… que sucede Mai?- preguntaba si despegar la vista de la tele y tomando de su taza

-dime que pasa entre vos y Shizuru-san… quiero decir que entre ustedes dos no hay solo amistad- fue al grano la ex dueña de Kagutsuchi mientras se sentaba y tomaba su te

Natsuki se ahogó con él te que estaba tomando y cuando se recuperó dirigió su atención hacia su amiga y le contesto –no hay nada entra Shizuru y yo… se los dije esta tarde en el almuerzo- mirando nueva mente la tele

-vamos Natsuki a mí no me engañas con eso… noto cuando tus ojos brillan al verla o cuando hablas de ella… ¿porque estas tan empeñada en esconder tus sentimientos hacia Shizuru-san?- preguntaba por fin lo que la tenía confundida, ya que ella sabía lo que la ex presidenta izo por Natsuki en el carnaval de la Hime's ya que la morena le conto todo...bueno omitiendo unos detallitos claro… pero no entendía por qué entonces si el amor de la morena era correspondido ¿por qué no se confesaba?

-…es…es que tengo miedo Mai…- confeso final mente Natsuki mirando su taza de té sonrojada

-miedo? Miedo a que Natsuki?... ya sabes que Shizuru-san te ama y ella ya te lo demostró en muchas ocasiones- Mai confundida miraba a Natsuki atenta mente esperando una respuesta

-lo se… sé que Shizuru me ama… pero y si después me deja de amar y me abandona como lo hicieron mis padres? No lo soportaría no soportaría que Shizuru me dejase- Natsuki sacaba brusca mente las lágrimas que se le escapaba Mai al ver el estado de su compañera la abrazo fraternalmente consolándola

-Natsuki no seas tonta… Shizuru nunca aria eso para ella sos su todo… pero un día de estos se cansara de esperarte e intentara olvidarte si eso ocurre la perderás- Mai acariciaba la cabeza de Natsuki quien al escuchar lo último que dijo su amiga levanto su cabeza y miro con espanto a Mai

-se lo diré… pero dame tiempo- gracias a Mai, la morena reacciono y tenía toda la razón aunque Shizuru la amara como nadie tarde o temprano se cansaría de esperarla y buscaría a otra chica para olvidarla… y eso no lo permitiría ella amaba a Shizuru y no la perdería por nada en el mundo

-perfecto- Mai sonrió complacida y se levantó del sofá- será mejor que nos vallamos a dormir que ya es tarde- yéndose donde Mikoto estaba desparramada en la cama corriéndola y haciéndose un lugar para ella… lo cual inmediatamente Mikoto se recostó en su pecho ella solo suspiro y cerró los ojos para dormir

Natsuki se quedó todavía sentada en el sofá pensativa… después de estar un tiempo largo pensando en cómo podría confesarle sus sentimientos a Shizuru, decidí irse a dormir ya que mañana tendría que ir a la escuela… apago todas las luces y se recostó en su cama cerro sus ojos y de inmediato cayo en los brazos de Morfeo… soñando a su amada amatista

PERDON POR HABER TARDADO TANTO! ES QUE EN MI CASA NO HAY INTERNET Y ESTABA MUY OCUPADA Y ME COSTABA IR A UN CIBER Y ECRIBIR EL CAPI… PROMETO ACTUALIZAR PRONTO EN SERIO ESPERO QUE LES ALLA GUSTADO EL CAPI Y DESDE AHORA ME DISCULPO POR LAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA ES QUE ESTOY ECRIBIENDO A LOS APURONES… ESPERO QUE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS

COMENTARIOS DEL CAPITULO 1

KuroKruger: jejeje gracias por tu comentario e intentare actualizar pronto

Gby: GRACIAS POR TU CONCEJO DE VERDAD INTENTARE FIJARME EN MIS ERRORES ORTOGRAFICOS PROMETO MEJORAR… Y ESPERO QUE TE ALLA GUSTADO :D

Coky b: gracias por el comentario… y no, no planeo dejar mis fics a la mitad ya que yo misma me decepcione cuando mis autores favoritos dejan sus fics a medias… espero que te allá gustado el capítulo :3

Licborrego: jejeje no sé, no se… tendrás que seguir leyendo para averiguarlo xD

BUENO SIN NADA MAS QUE DECIR ME DESPIDO NOS VEMOS EN LA ACTUALIZACION BYE BYE (*-*)7


End file.
